Problem: The line $y = 3x - 11$ is parameterized by the form
\[\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} r \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} + t \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ k \end{pmatrix}.\]Enter the ordered pair $(r,k).$
Solution: Taking $t = 0,$ we find $\begin{pmatrix} r \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}$ lies on the line, so for this vector,
\[3r - 11 = 1.\]Solving, we find $r = 4.$

Taking $t = 1,$ we get
\[\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} + \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ k \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 8 \\ k + 1 \end{pmatrix}.\]For $x = 8,$ $y = 3 \cdot 8 - 11 = 13,$ so $k + 1 = 13,$ which means $k = 12.$

Hence, $(r,k) = \boxed{(4,12)}.$